I don't want lose you
by camilleanderson
Summary: Blaine et toute sa joyeuse bande d'amis partent en France pour la première fois chez leurs correspondants. Ils vont y vivre deux mois. Entre école, histoire de cœur et dispute. Comment va se passer ce voyage ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je commence une nouvelle fic et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ça sera bien sûr du Klaine et plein d'autre couples qu'on aime bien !**

**Rien est à moi bien sûr.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le soleil éclaira la pièce jetant des rayons de soleils sur ses occupants, les réveillant de leur long sommeil. Blaine poussa l'autre occupant du lit et grogna contre son mal de tête. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et essaya de se rendormir. Malheureusement pour lui, le réveil sonna, sonnant la fin de son repos.

- Seeeb… Éteints cette merde...

- Bouge-toi même Beau gosse...

Blaine grogna et se tourna sur le dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et d'un coup frappa le réveil près de lui. Puis il se redressa et tira la couverture vers lui. Le dénommé Seb eu un sursaut et se leva. Il donna un coup à Blaine en se plaignant contre ce réveil.

- Crétin ! Je suis nu sous cette couverture !

- Je suis au courant ! Merci., ironisa Blaine.

- Wouah ! On a encore couché ensemble... On était bien soul hier?

- ...Je ne sais plus...

- Super bouclette... Je dois appeler Nick. Quelle heure il est ?

Blaine se tordit le cou pour voir l'heure sur l'objet endommagé qui trainait à ses pieds et fit signe à son "ami" qu'il était onze heures. Il se leva ensuite du lit, quittant l'endroit chaud et traversa la pièce nu comme un vers pour aller s'habiller. Il entendit la voix de Seb derrière lui discuter avec Nick.

"Hey Nicky ! Ça va et toi ? ... Oui... Avec Blainey... Comment ça un lion ? ...De quoi faut qu'on se lève? ...Voyage scolaire ? Oh putain de merde ! C'est aujourd'hui !"

Sebastian hurla sa dernière phrase en raccrochant le téléphone. Il se redressa en vitesse et enfila son jean qui trainait à terre. Blaine s'habillait lentement quand son ami lui siffla.

- Le voyage scolaire c'est aujourd'hui ! Je savais pas moi !

- Ben moi si... Mais c'est juste à treize heures...

- Et il est quelle heure grand crétin ! Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça !

- Je t'énerve ? Hier j'ai pas vu ça !

- Ta gueule Anderson ta gueule ! Putain j'aurais dû y allez plus fort hier, cria Seb de désespoir.

- Si tu cris plus fort, ma mère va t'entendre.

Sebastian ragea contre son meilleur ami et enfila le premier t-shirt qu'il trouva qui se révéla être celui de Blaine. Mais après tout il s'en fichait. Il prit ses clés de voitures et ses chaussures à la main puis regarda son ami enfin habillé d'un chemisier noir et d'un pantalon aussi sombre. Et il avait un nœud papillon rouge. Son ami avait une obsession avec les nœuds papillons et le gel qu'il mettait dans ses cheveux sombres. Comme il venait de se réveiller, Blaine avait ses cheveux à moitié décoiffés et ses boucles se rebellaient. Avec sa mine fatiguée, ses cheveux en l'air et son nœud papillon, il était adorable.

Sebastian passa près de lui et sortit de la pièce. Blaine le suivit du regard observa le beau postérieur de son amant.

Il avait vraiment de la chance de pouvoir coucher avec des gars comme Sebastian. Il n'était pas addict au sexe mais il adorait cela. Grâce à ça il avait un sentiment de puissance et d'importance.

Il attendit d'entendre la porte de l'entrée claquer et sortit de sa chambre chaotique. Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'hier soir. Il se souvenait d'être sortit avec Nick, son meilleur ami, à une soirée. Il y avait pas mal de monde et il se souvenait juste d'avoir bu ce cocktail que Sam lui avait donné. Et après plus rien. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il avait trop bu et certainement trop coucher.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée dans la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait. Elle lisait le journal et écoutait la musique en même temps.

Isabelle Anderson était une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui vivait sa passion pour la musique chaque minute, chantant tout le temps. Elle avait des cheveux noirs relevés dans un chignon négligé. Elle était très belle, faisant tourner les yeux sur son passage, se mouvant avec grâce. Elle avait des yeux bleus acier qu'elle avait légués à son premier fils Cooper, artiste qui vivait à Los Angeles loin de son Ohio natal. Blaine ressemblait plus à son père, Richard Anderson, petit avec des cheveux bouclés et des yeux mordorés. Malheureusement, son père ne vivait plus avec eux depuis un an. Isabelle ne le supportait plus alors elle l'avait viré de la maison familiale. Blaine aimait ses deux parents et était assez touché de devoir vivre loin de son père mais il s'était habitué.

- Chéri ton ami Seb vient de partir, dit-elle sans se retourner.

- Je sais Maman.

- Je lui ai donne des gâteaux pour la route... Ce garçon est gentil...

- Merci, remercia Blaine en l'embrassant sur la joue, Ma valise est prête ?

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que mon bébé s'en va en France. Alors j'ai tout préparé !

Blaine hocha la tête avec un sourire. Sa mère était assez spéciale, vivant ses délires, perchée dans son monde où la musique est reine. Blaine adorait cette facette de sa mère même s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de conversations durables car Isabelle était repartie dans ses chansons.

Le bouclé se fit couler un café crème et repartit dans sa chambre en le buvant.

Il se prépara pour son voyage, rangeant ses affaires, finissant les derniers préparatifs et quitta sa chambre, qu'il voyait pour la dernière fois avant longtemps. Bien préparé, coiffé, habillé, il attendit avec sa mère dans le salon. Isabelle n'arrivait pas à lui parler plus de deux minutes sans chanter mais cela mettait un sourire sur la figure de son fils.

Quand il fut temps de partir, Blaine se laissa aller dans une étreinte, humant une dernière fois le parfum maternel. Isabelle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux lui soufflant :

- Sois Sage Blaine. Pas de bêtises. Et essaye de pas briser le cœur de trop de beaux garçons là-bas.

- D'accord maman.

- Je t'aime mon Blaine.

- Moi aussi, murmura Blaine avant de prendre sa valise et de filer hors de sa maison.

Son père Richard l'attendait devant son pick-up. Blaine lui fit la bise avant de poser sa valise dans le coffre. Richard rentra dans sa voiture et conduisit son fils à l'aéroport. Si Isabelle ne parlait pas, se réfugiant dans ses mondes, seule, Richard lui était un moulin à parole. Ils avaient longtemps explique leur amour avec la citation "les contraires s'attirent".

Isabelle, avait été élevé par ses deux parents, avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, avait été brillante à l'école et était maintenant professeur de musique a l'université de Columbus.

Richard, lui, avait toujours été le petit rigolo de la classe, très populaire auprès de tous, quaterback du lycée. Mais ayant été élevé seul par une mère meurtrie par le décès de son mari, il n'avait jamais eu l'attention chez lui, ses grands frères attirant tout l'attention.

Les deux s'étaient trouvés en terminal grâce a un cours de littérature. Ils s'étaient jamais quittes et avaient fait leur vie malgré les différences de l'autre. Ils avaient eu d'abord un petit Cooper puis huit ans plus tard Blaine.

- Alors Blaine, excité par ce voyage ?

- Ouai. On va bien s'amuser.

- Fiston, tu dois t'amuser. Ta mère a dû te dire que tu devais être sérieux moi je te dis éclate toi ! T'es jeune et tu pars avec tes meilleurs potes en France. Fait tout ce que tu veux ! Rencontre des garçons, fait la fête, bois plus de raison, t'a tout les droits !

- T'es sûr qu'un père doit dire ça à son fils ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! On est jeunes qu'une fois. Bon essaye juste de te protéger c'est tout ce que je demande !

Blaine sourit face à la demande de son père et continua à fixer la route. Ses parents avaient absolument aucune gêne de parler de l'homosexualité de leur cadet. Ils approuvaient son identité et ses goûts. Et son père était fier de hurler que son fils aimait les hommes. Sa mère disait que l'amour c'était la plus belle chose sur terre et que si Blaine le trouvait en un homme c'était génial. Richard n'avait pas non plus de tabou avec le sexe. Il adorait taquiner son fils sur ses conquêtes.

- Allez on est arrivé jeune homme, lança Richard en se garant, Tu veux que je t'accompagne ou pas ?

- Non c'est bon Pa'. Je vais y aller seul.

- Ok..., répondit Richard un peu attristé, attends je vais te donner quelque chose avant.

Son père fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un petit paquet. Quand il l'ouvrit, Blaine découvrit la montre de son père. Celle qu'il avait quand il avait rencontre Isabelle. Une antiquité que Richard avait offerte à Cooper pour ses dix-huit ans. Et elle se retrouvait dans les mains de Blaine.

- Elle est à Cooper non ?

- Il me l'a envoyé. Il veut que tu la portes. Il aurait aimé être ici avec nous mais tu sais le boulot..., expliqua Richard d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Merci. Merci Pa' c'est super.

- De rien. Allez file avant que je te donne une boite de préservatif en plus.

Blaine sortit de la voiture et prit sa valise, laissant son père seul dans la voiture. Le garçon serrait la montre contre lui un peu triste de quitter sa famille. Mais il ne put pas marcher tranquillement vers le hall de l'aéroport, que son meilleur ami l'agressa presque en arrivant près de lui.

- Hey Blainey ! Alors ça va, pas trop la gueule de bois !?

- Calme-toi Nick...

- Parce que moi j'ai des photos dossiers sur toi ! Et Santana a dit qu'elle te tuerait parce que tu l'a pas appelé !

- Nick mais putain arrêtes de hurler !

- Je t'avais dit de pas boire le mélange de Sam !

- Oui je sais... Tu avais encore raison.

- Duval ! Anderson ! Bougez vous on attend que vous ! leur hurla leur professeur dans le hall d'entrée, même Smythe est arrivé !

- Lui, faudrait lui donner le cocktail de Sam ça le rendrait cool... marmonna Nick.

Leur professeur le gratifia d'un regard sévère et continua à faire l'appel. Le groupe comprenant Blaine, Nick, Jeff le copain de Nick, Sam, Sebastian, Santana et Quinn, Marley, Wes, Nathan - Dit Nate, Emilie sa sœur et Jonathan.

Ce groupe était un mixte des cours de français de la Dalton Academy et de l'École Privée de Crawford.

Les jeunes partaient dans une famille française pendant deux mois sans professeurs. Ils étaient quand même centrés dans le même lycée pour éviter les complications. Monsieur Hooper prit la parole interrompant ses élèves :

- Mes chers élèves... Lopez taisez-vous s'il vous plait... Vous partez maintenant... C'est simple vous mettez vos valises à la soute et hop vous embarquez... Là-bas vos familles vous attendront... Au revoir.

- Allez dégage vieux crétin, murmura Nate faisant rire David à ses cotés.

- J'ai entendu Nathan ! Vous serez collé quand vous rentrerez.

- Nate ! Vaut mieux rester en France vieux ! Lui dit Wes avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par le prof.

Le vol fut annoncé et les élèves libérés pour deux mois de leur professeur. Blaine avait déjà le sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentait que ce voyage allait être magique.

Il se plaça entre Seb et Nick pendant le voyage ce dernier étant encore collé à son copain à sa droite. Derrière eux étaient le groupe des filles. Sam et Nate étaient assis à côté et Wes et David aussi. Seul Jonathan était assis plus loin se mêlant aux autres américains.

Le voyage dura assez longtemps faisant une escale à New York et s'est extrêmement fatigué que le petit groupe arriva à Paris Charles de Gaulle.

Santana hurlait contre Wes qui lui avait fait des farces pendant leur vol et personne n'arrivait à la calmer.

- Petit con d'asiate ! Tu vas voir je vais te tuer ! Je vais t'amener à Lima Heights !

- C'est un peu loin Lopez, rétorqua Wes.

- Laisse le parler San, s'essaya Quinn.

- No Me Gusta ! Ne prends pas se défense Fabray !

- Mais elle va se taire..., grogna Seb.

- Ta gueule le suricate ! Ta gueule !

- Stop ! On est en France les gens ! Alors arrêtez les disputes ! cria Blaine hors de lui.

Il voulait voir la tête de son correspondant et sa famille. Il avait tellement hâte de vivre au rythme français. Ils sortirent de l'avion et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée perdus par les cris dans leur deuxième langue. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Blaine cherchait du regard et ses yeux furent attirés par une pancarte "Welcome Blaine". Il y avança d'un pas assuré et se planta devant la pancarte.

Celui qui la tenait était un jeune homme châtain aux cheveux parfaitement coiffé au teint de porcelaine. Il avait des yeux bleus comme l'océan à s'en perdre dedans, un visage sans défauts, sans imperfection, juste parfait. Ce jeune homme était magnifiquement parfait. Il fixa Blaine et lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Tu es Blaine n'est ce pas ?

- Euh... Oui c'est moi.

- Enchante je suis Kurt Hummel.

Blaine serra la main que Kurt lui tendait avec un sourire. Tout en établissant un premier contact avec son coress, il pensa que son voyage allait être très intéressant.

* * *

**Les reviews sont appréciées.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je suis impardonnable ! J'ai pris du retard à cause des cours. Alors si vous voulez les prochains chapitres, faut tuer mes profs !**

**Je remercie comme d'habitude toute les gentilles personnes qui lisent mes fics et qui mettent des reviews. Je vous envoie des câlins virtuels !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Blaine sourit et fit un signe a Sebastian au loin. Ce dernier semblait ne pas apprécier sa famille française et le montrait en fusillant ses amis du regard. Kurt demanda au bouclé de la suivre et ils récupèrent la valise de Blaine. Kurt insista pour la porter et débarrassa Blaine de son sac aussi. Le bouclé se sentit un peu coupable de laisser son correspondant porter ses affaires mais il devait avouer qu'il était un peu fatigué.

- Blaine, mon père va venir nous chercher en voiture.

- Tu n'as pas de voiture ? demanda Blaine dans un français acceptable.

- Non. En France on a pas le permis à dix-sept ans. Tiens voilà mon père !

Blaine regarda l'homme massif qui les attendait devant la voiture. Il portait une casquette sur son crâne apparemment dégarni et une chemise en flanelle sur son jean.

Dès qu'il vit son fils, il se redressa et vint l'aider à porter la valise dans le coffre de la voiture. Puis il donna une étreinte bourrue à Blaine en se présentant.

Burt les conduisit ensuite chez Kurt. Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps mais Blaine manqua de s'endormir. Ce fut la voix de Kurt qui le garda éveillé. Ce dernier, heureux d'avoir un correspondant, lui faisant la visite de Paris. Il avait une voix magnifique et Blaine ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village et se garèrent devant une belle maison. Un jardin entourait la bâtisse dont les murs étaient d'une couleur proche du jaune. Blaine était un peu perdu donc il suivit Kurt comme un petit chien.

L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi bien décoré et beau. Une femme les attendait à table avec deux enfants. Il fit donc la connaissance de Carole la femme de Burt, gentille et drôle comme tout. Finn le grand frère de Kurt, un grand dadais souriant. Et Elizabeth la sœur de Kurt, une petite fille discrète.

- Blaine ? Tu veux peut être dormir tout de suite ? lui demanda Kurt gentiment.

- J'aime manger. Pardon j'aimerai manger s'il te plait.

- Allez viens Blaine. Je vais te faire des œufs, lui dit Carole.

Blaine suivit Carole jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit discrètement sur un tabouret près du bar. Il entendait encore la voix bourrue de Burt dans le salon taquinant ses fils. Elizabeth collait Carole et se cachait dès que Blaine essayait de lui sourire.

- Elle est très timide.

- D'accord.

- Le voyage a été bon ? Tu es venu avec tes amis non ?

- Oui. Ça été parfait.

- Tiens mange. Les garçons sont en train de monter tes affaires.

- Merci madame.

- Appelle-moi Carole mon chéri.

- Euh... ok.

Il n'était pas habitué à appeler les adultes par leur prénom. Même les parents de Nick, il ne les avait jamais tutoyés. Sa mère lui avait dit que ça ne se faisait pas alors il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il tenta un nouveau sourire à Elizabeth qui se cacha derrière Carole, une nouvelle fois. Il mangea en vitesse ses œufs et revint dans le salon. Kurt lui prit sa main et l'entraina vers la fond de la maison. Il lui expliqua en anglais que sa chambre était au grenier. Ils montèrent dans la dite chambre et Blaine fut surpris de voir que tout était bien rangé et qu'un piano trônait en dessous des combles.

Il y avait même un drapeau des USA accroche au mur central. Ses valises étaient posé près du grand lit double.

- Ça te plait ?

- Oui merci Kurt.

- C'est génial que tu sois mon coress j'ai l'impression d'avoir un deuxième frère maintenant. Tu as un frère ?

Kurt parlait très vite et quand il s'assit sur le lit et demanda à Blaine de le rejoindre, Blaine le trouva très mignon. Comme tous les mecs qui passaient par le lit de Blaine Anderson. Peut-être que Kurt était son prochain amant.

Blaine secoua la tête car il ne savait même pas si Kurt était gay comme lui. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit près du français et lui répondit :

- Un grand frère. Cooper, il a vingt-cinq ans. On se voit pas souvent.

- C'est dommage. Remarque moi je ne supporte plus Finn. Et on est que demi-frères.

- C'est le fils de Carole ?

- Oui. Et Eli et moi on est de Burt.

- Ok, répondit-il avec un sourire charmant, Le piano est à toi ? Tu en joues ?

- J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas tellement. Je chante plutôt.

- Moi aussi. C'est fou !

- Tu veux en jouer Blaine ? Un petit duo ça te dit ?

Kurt avait rougit car il n'était pas habitue à faire ce genre de proposition. Blaine le vit se lever doucement du lit. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de chanter avec lui, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Il avait envie de mieux le connaitre et quitte à passer deux mois dans cette maison, autant qu'il s'entende bien avec son coress.

Il fit tinter les touches d'ivoires tout en s'asseyant sur le banc du pianiste.

- En américain ?

- Je connais beaucoup de choses. Vas-y je te suivrais.

- On y va pour Baby Its cold Outside.

I really can't stay  
Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away  
Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been  
Was hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice  
I'll hold your hands..they're just like ice

_**Ce soir a été  
J'espérais que tu viennes  
Vraiment gentil  
Je vais te tenir les mains... elles sont comme de la glace**_

My mother will start to worry  
Beautiful what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor  
Listen to the fireplace roar

_**Ma mère va commencer à s'inquiéter  
Magnifique, quel est l'urgence?  
Mon père fera les cent pas  
Écoute le crépitement du feu**_

Really I'd better scurry  
Beautiful please don't hurry  
Well maybe just half a drink more  
Put some records on while I pour

_**Je dois me dépêcher  
Beauté, ne te précipite pas  
Bien, peut-être juste un demi verre de plus  
Met de la musique pendant que je verse**_

The neighbors might think  
Baby it's bad out there  
Say what's in this drink?  
No cabs to be had out there

_**Les voisins peuvent penser  
Chéri, il faut mauvais là bas  
Alors, il y a quoi dans ton verre?  
Il n'y a pas de taxi dehors**_

I wish I knew how  
Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break the spell  
I'll take your hat..your hair looks swell

_**J'espèrais que je savais comment  
Tes yeux sont comme des lumières maintenant  
Briser le sort  
Je vais t'enlever ton chapeau... tes cheveux gonflent**_

I ought to say no no no sir  
Mind if I move in closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
What's the sense of hurting my pride

_**Je dois dire "non, non, non monsieur"  
Peut-être si je bouge un peu plus proche  
Au moins je pourrais dire que j'aurais essayé  
Quel est le sens d'heurter ma fierté**_

I really can't stay  
Baby don't hold out  
Oh but (baby) it's cold outside

_**Je ne peux vraiment pas rester  
Chéri ne me retient pas  
Oh, mais (chéri) il fait froid dehors**_

I simply must go  
But baby it's cold outside  
The answer is no  
But baby it's cold outside

_**Je dois simplement partir  
Mais chéri, il fait froid dehors  
La réponse est non  
Mais chéri, il fait froid dehors**_

This welcome has been  
How lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm  
Look out the window at that storm

_**Ta bienvenue a été...  
Comme je suis chanceux que tu sois venu  
Si charmante et chaleureuse  
Regarde par la fenêtre cette tempête**_

My sister will be suspicious  
Gosh your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door  
Waves upon a tropical shore

_**Ma soeur aura des soupçons...  
Dieu, tes lèvres ont l'air délicieuses  
Mon frère attendra à la porte  
Vagues sur un rivage tropical**_

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
Ooh your lips are delicious  
But maybe just a cigarette more  
Never such a blizzard before

_**Mon esprit de vieille fille est vicieux  
Oh! Tes lèvres sont délicieuses  
Mais peut-être juste une dernière cigarette  
Je n'ai jamais vu un blizzard comme celui-là**_

I've got to get home  
But baby you'll freeze out there  
Say..lend me a coat?  
It's up to your knees out there)

_**Je dois retourner à la maison  
Mais, chéri, tu gèleras dehors  
Dis... tu me prêterais un manteau?  
Il y en a jusqu'à tes genoux dehors**_

You've really been grand  
I'm thrilled when you touch my hair  
But don't you see  
How can you do this thing to me?

_**Tu as été vraiment grand...  
Je suis ravi quand je touche tes cheveux  
Mais tu ne vois pas  
Comment tu peux me faire ces choses à moi?**_

There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
Think of my lifelong sorrow  
At least it will be plenty implied  
If you got pneumonia and died

_**Il y aura forcément de quoi parlé demains  
Pense à la douleur de toute une vie...  
Au moins il y aura pleins d'implicite  
Si tu attrapes une pneumonie et que tu meures**_

I really can't stay  
Get over that hold out  
Ooh baby  
(Oh but) it's cold outside

_**Je ne peux vraiment pas rester  
Passe par-dessus ce qui te retient  
Oh chéri...  
(Oh! mais) il fait froid dehors**_

Blaine chanta la dernière parole à cinq centimètres de la tête de Kurt. Quand la musique s'arrêta, les deux éclatèrent de rire face a leur performance. Le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux mais la fatigue de Blaine le forçait à fermer les yeux. Kurt le vit et le poussa gentiment vers le lit. Il l'aida à s'allonger et le félicita d'avoir chanté aussi bien. Bien après, lui avoir serré amicalement l'épaule, il sortit de la pièce.

Blaine ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite et prit son téléphone. Il avait deux messages de ses parents et un de Seb.

_"Sauve-moi mon Blainey. C'est l'horreur là."_

Il sourit et répondit :

_"Débrouille-toi Sebchou. Moi j'ai trouvé le coress parfait. Mignon et probablement gay :)"_

_"Une prochaine proie alors ?"_

_"Bien sûr^^ Pour qui me prends tu ?_ "

Ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des sms profitant des bienfaits de leur forfait international. Mais le sommeil les rattrapa et c'est souriant que Blaine s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout fut plus rapide. Blaine fut réveillé aux aurores par Burt. Il eut le droit de prendre sa douche en premier. Il s'habilla ensuite avec un simple t-shirt marinière et un pantalon bleu ainsi que des chaussures noirs. Il soigna aussi sa coiffure. Kurt lui avait préparé des gaufres et un café. Il eut à peine le temps de finir son petit déjeuner qu'il devait partir pour prendre le RER un espèce de train qui menait à Paris.

Après avoir couru le long du quai, ils s'assirent enfin tous les trois. Blaine fixa son correspondant. Kurt avait mis un pull blanc à col roulé sur un pantalon slim noir. Il était particulièrement sexy comme ça, Blaine ne pouvait pas le nier. Il l'observa boire son café, qu'il avait emporté, tout en pianotant sur son téléphone. Finn, lui, s'était assoupi contre la fenêtre. Blaine se contenta de fixer le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux ébahis. Il aperçut même la Tour Eiffel au lointain. Kurt s'approchait des fois de lui pour lui montrer des endroits et lui expliquer en anglais leur histoire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée de Kurt, un grand établissement du XIX ème siècle, au nom de Lycée Daudet (ndlr : C'est vraiment mon lycée j'avais besoin d'inspiration :p) Les grandes portes en bois s'ouvraient sur un hall immense.

Les colonnes soutenant l'endroit était d'un blanc nacre. Après le Hall, venait une grande cour d'où on voyait la façade rougeâtre du bâtiment principal. La cour était pleine d'adolescents et certains se promenaient sur la coursive au premier étage. Blaine chercha son téléphone pour prendre en photo ce magnifique endroit mais il entendit :

- Bienvenue en France crétin !

Il se reçut du liquide glacé dans la tête. Le liquide coula dans ses yeux, sur son visage et sa marinière. Il en avait de partout. Ce liquide était froid, poisseux et gélatineux. Il sentait une forte odeur de sirop qui dégoûtait.

Un garçon avec une crête l'attrapa par le col et entrainé par le rire de ses amis, lui mit son poing dans la tête.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez ? Vous détestez ?**


End file.
